The Hurricane Spell
The Hurricane Spell was a very powerful spell in 1722 cast by a group of witches from the French Quarter Coven with the goal of leveling New Orleans and killing every werewolf within it after they broke their part of the truce, which was established between the species. The spell summoned a hurricane so strong that it demolished the entire town and killed countless werewolves and humans and even some witches who were unaware of the event. The Originals: The Rise In 1722, the witches of New Orleans established a truce with the werewolves whom they’d been fighting with for decades. They sealed it by giving their hybrid witch-werewolf daughter, Vivianne Lescheres, to the werewolf Alpha Solomon Navarro’s son in marriage. During the course of the novel, Elijah has ensured the safety of the Originals’ new house by enlisting the help of a skilled witch named Ysabelle Dalliencourt, the maternal aunt of Vivianne, who places a protection spell around his property that keeps witches and werewolves out without an invitation. After some time, it is discovered that Vivianne Lescheres was seeing Niklaus Mikaelson in a passionate love affair, and after the witches found out that Solomon’s family had goaded Vivianne into killing to become a true hybrid, the witches went ballistic and a fight ensued between the factions once more. In this small fight at a party to celebrate the welcome of the Vampire Faction into their alliance, witches are killed and wounded. In rage, the witches decide they have had it with the werewolves and begin to cast a spell. Elijah witnesses them gather around the room and join in the spell and asks one of them what is going on, to which he answers that the witches have had with the drama of the Factions, the werewolves and the vampires and they plan on razing New Orleans to ruin, killing all the residence so they can rebuild without the dilution of the other species: a hurricane like the city’s never seen before. The warlock rejoins his fellow witches and they cast the spell. Elijah leaves and immediately begins to witness the effects of the spell in the weather and goes home where an army of werewolves await him. Elijah kills his way into the house and while inside, he and Klaus enter the underground tunnels and set off explosives which kill most of the werewolves and sadly kills Vivianne, who was among them. Out at sea where the hurricane is beginning, Rebekah Mikaelson and Eric Moquet are on a boat headed to the West Indies when the hurricane destroys the ship and kills Eric and everyone on deck, Rebekah being the only grieving survivor. When the hurricane hits, it engulfs Ysabelle’s protection spell protects the house, keeping its foundations up even from the power of such a natural phenomenon. The next morning, Elijah and Niklaus head out to town to inspect the fruits of the hurricane, which has destroyed everything, leaving New Orleans in unrecognizable shape. Ysabelle Dalliencourt and Sofia Lescheres are found to have survived due to Ysabelle protecting their land as well and are enraged at the actions of the witches as some of the witches have also suffered the consequences as not all of them knew of the spell. Outcome Environmental outcome The outcome of the spell was devastating to all species. The remaining werewolves were further pushed near the edge of extinction after the hurricane. Not all the witches knew of the spell and thus many suffered the consequences, killing a lot of the species. Human casualties were also present. The city’s very own geography was demolished and unrecognizable by the usual townsfolk. Witches having been killed off in great numbers lost their authority over their town and were forced to leave as the Originals seized power and turned a majority of the surviving humans, using them as an army against both. Casualties Witches, werewolves and humans alike suffered the effects of the Hurricane Spell: *'Witches': A number of witches died because of not having been prepared to be protected and were thus drowned or crushed by their falling homes. The witches were then run out by the new population of vampires and were pushed to thrive in the swamps or in secret in the town. *'Werewolves': Werewolves died due to being completely exposed to the hurricane and were the main targets of the spell in the first place. The outcome rendered werewolves in New Orleans extinct or too frightened to ever reveal themselves as well as being so little populated that they had no power over the town. *'Humans': Many humans within the town died and any who were on boats were almost certainly killed like Eric Moquet and various crew members. Trivia See also Category:The Originals Novels Category:Events Category:Rituals Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Weaknesses